


Layback spin

by ForeverNemi



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Loki (Marvel) - Freeform, M/M, Thor (Marvel) - Freeform, alternate universe - figure skating, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>фик написан на заявку с фикбука "Тор Одинсон - хоккеист высшей лиги. Локи Лафейсон - призер и мастер фигурного катания. Казалось бы их ничего не объединяет... Кроме секрета. Только Тор знает, что золотая медаль Лафейсону досталась нечестно. Что же он будет делать с этой информацией? Правильно - шантажировать юное дарование в личных не совсем невинных целях". Какбэ оно так и вышло</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layback spin

Тор выбрал самое удобное место – на самом верху, сразу за выступающей из стены частью колонны. Потом, когда все трибуны заполнят болельщики, это место будет одним из самых плохих, но и на него найдутся покупатели. А пока ледовая арена была почти пуста, и с задних рядов все видно неплохо. Светиться перед кем-нибудь Тору было не с руки. Мало ли, кто узнает, сразу засмеют.  
А смеяться было над чем, как казалось Тору. Еще в детстве, когда родители спросили, что их старшему сыну нравится делать больше всего, Тор ответил: «Кататься на коньках». Мать тут же захотела отдать его на фигурное катание, желательно, парное, но отец тогда проявил твердость – только хоккей! Если бы они тогда спросили у самого Тора, тот не знал бы, что ответить. Ему одинаково нравилось и то, и другое. Но, раз папа сказал «Хоккей», то и жена, и сын его послушались.  
Сейчас же, спустя почти двадцать лет со времени того выбора, Тор сидел на задней трибуне ледовой арены и наблюдал, как тренируются мужчины-одиночники. Это завораживало. Парни были разного роста, но все были худощавыми, жилистыми, очень гибкими, а Тору это очень нравилось. Он уже не представлял себя среди фигуристов – слишком раздался в плечах и груди, слишком серьезную массу нарастил, но легкие уколы «А вот если бы» еще оставались.  
Тор устроился поперек сиденья, перекинув ноги через подлокотник, а спиной откинулся на колонну. Он точно знал, что его не видно, и это было хорошо.  
Не видели его и те двое мужчин, что сели с другой стороны колонны и завели тихий разговор.  
— Я понял, что ты согласен?  
Тор прильнул к колонне, мгновенно превратившись в слух. Его уже мало волновала тренировка очередного триумфального русского с непроизносимой фамилией. Сплошные -shch и -tch, даже у Тора в команде было таких двое. Правда, откликались они на Ови и Кови, а когда ты сам из первого поколения иммигрантов, то ценность простоты вырастает в несколько раз. Это Бальдру хорошо, он родился в Америке, а Тору пришлось постигать азы нового языка в юном возрасте. Он до сих пор испытывал небольшие трудности, но они были почти незаметны и списывались его собеседниками на общую идиотичность Тора. Тот не протестовал. Сложно заподозрить в шестисполовинойфутовой машине для убийства тонкую душевную организацию.  
Это помогало, особенно, когда Тор специально стремился сыграть под дурачка, которым не был. И именно это позволило ему почти сразу понять, о чем шла речь у двух невидимых за колонной мужчин.  
— Пока не совсем, — признался второй. Голос его Тору не понравился. Шепелявый, тонкий, такие очень любят побрызгать на тебя слюной, если не повезло встать перед ними. Тот же, кто спрашивал первым, голос имел приятный: низкий, спокойный. Такие Тору нравились, и он с трудом подавил желание выяснить, симпатичен ли его обладатель.  
— Что еще тебе нужно? Какие гарантии? Сколько денег?  
— Сумма достаточна. А гарантии мне действительно будут нужны. Откуда мне знать, что меня не заподозрят?  
— Ниоткуда, — честно ответил первый. – Но и я рискую всем. Поэтому определись, наконец, согласен ли ты?  
— Ну… — мерзко хихикнул второй. – Твои условия приемлемы. Вот если бы еще…  
— Что? – шепотом крикнул первый. – Чего еще ты хочешь, Павел? Сумма тебя устроила, гарантия анонимности есть, и ты знаешь, что я сам рискую не меньше. Что еще тебе нужно?  
Тор напрягся. Ситуация за колонной начинала терять приятность. К тому же, шепелявого звали Павел, он наверняка был русским, а где русские – там проблемы. Тор всегда ждал беды или прикола от Ови и Кови, и уже умел их предугадывать.  
— Может быть, — шепелявый понизил тон, словно ласкаясь, — ты немного подсластишь мне горечь поражения моего парня?  
— Опять деньги?  
— Ну, не совсем…  
Второй выдержал театральную паузу и, к своему везению, продолжил, а то Тор чуть не упал с сиденья, пытаясь удовлетворить свое любопытство.  
— Павел, что тебе нужно? – отчеканил первый, явно теряя терпение.  
— Быть может, ты согласишься скрасить холодную ночь одинокого мужчины?  
Даже до Тора дошла волна ледяного презрения, излучаемого первым из собеседников.  
— А что, твой Грищенко не дает?  
Услышавший эту фамилию Тор снова чуть не рухнул со своего места. Грищенко – один из двух претендентов на золото, ставший в этом году мировым чемпионом, именно он сейчас и выписывал тулупы и аксели на льду. Вторым же был выступавший за Францию Лафейсон, ставший недавно европейским и серебряным мировым призером. В прошлом году титулы были распределены между ними иначе, как и два года назад, и три. По молодости они не попали на прошлую Олимпиаду, зато на этой готовы были загрызть друг друга за золото. А еще чернокудрый Локи уже второй год занимал все мысли Одинсона.   
Кажется, Тор уже понял, кто был первым из собеседников. Он осторожно достал из кармана джинсов блэкберри, почти наощупь включил диктофон и направил его в сторону колонны, а сам постарался не дышать.  
Стоило признать, что его ухищрения того стоили.  
— Ты же знаешь, что дело не в этом, — масляно шепелявил второй. – Он не в моем вкусе, да и глупо было бы приставать к собственному подопечному.  
— А ко мне, значит, можно? – ядовито поинтересовался первый. – Ты, Павел, ничего не перепутал?  
— Да брось, Локи, — раздался мелкий, заискивающий смех. – Ты ведь получишь за это олимпийское золото, так почему бы и мне не получить свою порцию удовольствия.  
— Разговор окончен, — за колонной раздался шорох, и Тор понял, что Локи встал. – Ты портишь Грищенко костюм, и, если все пройдет по плану, получаешь свои деньги в тот же вечер, когда я — золотую медаль. И больше ничего, Павел, даже не думай, что я прыгну к тебе в кровать. Сообщи о своем окончательном решении, если ты до сих пор его не принял.  
Тор услышал звук мягких шагов, а за ним – второй топот, уже тяжелее, и, наконец, высунулся из своего убежища. Он увидел высокую гибкую фигуру в черном, спускавшуюся вниз по лестнице сектора. Лафейсон – а сомнений в том, что это был он, уже не оставалось, — неожиданно обернулся, будто почуял что-то, но Тор успел спрятаться вновь. Он наблюдал из-за колонны, как чуть дергается тонкий нос Локи, будто принюхивавшегося к чужим запахам, видел, как напряглось его лицо и сузились глаза. Не заметив ничего странного, Локи снова развернулся и пошел вниз, а Тор включил диктофонную запись. Без сомнений, это была бомба, настолько разговор Лафейсона и второго мужчины – явно принадлежащего к обслуживающей группе Грищенко – не оставлял сомнений ни в своей причине, ни в своем следствии.  
Но Тор не спешил делиться своим знанием с миром. В конце концов, эта запись могла пригодиться ему для другого. А вот для чего – он уже знал.

Тор не возвращался к этой записи и странному поведению Лафейсона еще долго. Гораздо больше его волновал выход из группы, который не был гарантирован на 100%. В их группе были Швеция и Чехия, и пришлось попотеть для того, чтоб выйти в плей-офф. Но вот и этот чудный миг настал. Четверть сборная США играла с финнами, и Тор видел на трибуне своих коллег. У России выдался выходной, и Кови с Ови пришли поглазеть и на игру приятеля, и на давних врагов финнов. Игра была чертовски напряженной. Тор метался по льду, сшибая с ног противников, получал штрафы, но в итоге его план дал результат. К концу третьего тайма счет был равным, в овертайме не поменялся, а в буллитах их кэпу не было равных.  
В итоге США победили, финны выбыли из соревнований, Роджерса признали самым результативным игроком матча, а Тору не повезло. Тренер разделал его как мясник, и после беседы с ним Одинсон был вымотан больше, чем после всех прошедших игр. Отмахнувшись от предложения «посидеть», выжатый Тор отправился в номер. Его ждал тихий и спокойный вечер перед теликом.  
На его удачу транслировалась короткая программа у мужчин-одиночников, и Тор прилип к экрану, наблюдая за тонкими-звонкими фигуристами. Ярость боя и победы все еще немного пьянила, а наблюдать за красивым мужчинами в облегающих костюмах было до одурения приятно. Пожалев, что нельзя сейчас опрокинуть парочку-другую пива, Тор разлегся на диване поудобнее, выключил свет и полностью погрузился в созерцание.  
Спустя минут сорок начался перерыв перед выступлением последней, самой сильной группы, в которую входили и Лафейсон, и Грищенко. Тору даже интересно было, кого из них поставят последним. Оказалось, что русского, а до этого Тор понаслаждался извивами и изгибами Локи, невероятно привлекательного в своем излюбленном черном с зелеными вставками и золотой фурнитурой костюме. Он был как визитная карточка спортсмена. Какой бы ни была музыка, каким бы ни было выступление – костюмы Локи всегда были черными с зеленым. Тору искренне нравилось катание Лафейсона, и он бы, не задумываясь, отдал бы ему первое место. Но пока не торопился. Еще не выступил Грищенко, и короновать Локи прежде времени было глупо.  
Судьи, видимо, думали также, и при всей красоте и чувственности выступления Лафейсона, поставили ему только 11.56 в общем итоге. Локи, державший перед камерами лицо, позволил себе только горько зажмуриться, и тонкая морщинка перерезала его переносицу. Тору вдруг стало так жаль Локи, что он чуть было не удалил запись, но потом передумал. Пригодится. Совершенно точно.  
А пока Тор пооблизывал взглядом спину уходящего Локи, старавшегося сохранять гордость и достоинство даже в этой ситуации. На льду стоял Грищенко, зал рукоплескал, и Лафейсона уже не показывали. Переживал ли он в раздевалке тихо или колошматил стены, Тор не знал, да и не хотел особенно. Все проигрывали. Не эта Олимпиада, так следующая, сколько этому Локи лет? Явно не больше двадцати трех, может дважды успеть, если будет хорошо готовиться.  
На арене крутился юлой Грищенко, серебряные эполеты его костюма казались молниями, зрители аплодировали, да и у судей – Тор мог предположить – восхищение было не меньшим. И то, что случилось, никто не мог ни предсказать, ни объяснить.  
Одна из эполет, оторвавшись от костюма, попала под конек Грищенко, и тот упал – некрасиво, неловко, коснулся ладонью льда, но быстро выпрямился. Он докатывал программу под гром музыки, разрывавшей сгустившуюся в зале тишину. Тор, не отрываясь, смотрел на русского фигуриста, и видел, насколько тот бледен и зол. Грищенко докатывал на одном упрямстве и чувстве собственного достоинства – настоящий боец.  
Но это не спасло его от штрафа за оторвавшийся элемент костюма, за неуверенное катание и сорванный прыжок. Грищенко покидал «уголок слез» в продолжавшейся тишине и с оценкой 11.32.  
Лафейсон победил, и только Тор знал, как именно ему это удалось.

— Мистер Лафейсон?  
— Что? – Локи двигался чуть нервно, его глаза бегали по лицу Тора, пытаясь понять, что ему было нужно.  
— Я бы хотел с вами поговорить, — с легкой улыбкой сказал Одинсон. Но, если он думал, что его улыбка успокоит Локи, то ошибся. Лафейсон, наоборот, занервничал сильнее, оценив, наконец, массу и рост обратившегося к нему мужчины.  
— Фото с автографом можете взять у моего менеджера, — сделал попытку вывернуться Локи, но Тор уже взял его за локоть и потянул к себе.  
— Мне не нужно ваше фото, и менеджер ваш не нужен, — прошептал Тор Локи на ухо.  
— Тогда что?.. – заикнулся тот, но мгновенно сник, услышав:  
— Разговор окончен. Ты портишь Грищенко костюм, и, если все пройдет…  
— Заткнись! – громко прошептал Локи, дернулся, уводя Тора в сторону и прошипел, едва они остановились у широкого окна: — Я чувствовал, что там кто-то был.  
— Нужно было проверить, — пожал плечами Тор. – Сам виноват.  
— Чего ты хочешь? – вскинулся Локи. – Денег? Чего?  
— Деньгами я и сам могу тебя обеспечить, — легкомысленно улыбнулся Тор. – Нет, мальчик, мне нужно другое.  
— Что? – нервничал Локи, продолжая пронзать собеседника взглядом. – У меня больше ничего нет.  
— Ошиба-а-ешься, — ухмыльнулся Одинсон. – Кое-что все же есть, и это уже просил менеджер Грищенко.  
— Ты?.. Мне что, тебе отсосать?  
— И это тоже, — кивнул Тор. – Но чуть позже. Гораздо приятнее, когда тебе отсасывает не серебряный призер, а победитель Олимпиады.  
— Ты спятил? – с легкой надеждой спросил Локи.  
— Ммм, нет, — уверенно ответил Тор. – Ты, парень, мне очень, очень нравишься. И я с удовольствием обменяю запись на пару ночей.  
— Как я могу быть уверен в том, что ты уничтожишь запись? Никаких гарантий нет, — по виду Лафейсона было понятно, что он сдался, да и куда ему было наступать? Все козыри оказались в блэкберри Тора, и тот чувствовал свое превосходство.  
— А ты старайся получше, — посоветовал он и ущипнул Локи за чудесный упругий зад. – Вот логин моего скайпа, авторизуйся завтра вечером, и поболтаем.  
— Почему не сегодня? – задал Локи неожиданный вопрос.  
— Потому что завтра у меня игра. А потом я буду свободен для тебя, мой маленький золотой фигурист.  
— Придурок, — зашипел Локи. – Как хоть тебя зовут?  
— Тор, — крикнул тот, уже отойдя от него на несколько шагов и с удовольствием видя, что на него обращают внимание. – Тор Одинсон, детка!  
— Придурок, — повторил Локи и скрылся в дверях пресс-зала.  
Тор же, дав несколько автографов, в отличном настроении вернулся к команде. В крови бурлил адреналин, и его непременно нужно было выплеснуть.

Тор играл как в последний раз, разнося в щепки всех попавшихся ему на пути, расчищал дорогу ведущему шайбу Роджерсу и стал настоящим героем этой игры, задвинув результаты кэпа на второе место. Свое прозвище – «Хаммер» — он отстоял сегодня с особой яростью. После третьего тайма команда чуть не ринулась его качать, и только приказ тренера успокоил разбушевавшихся бойцов.  
Из раздевалки Тор уходил в прекрасном настроении, а предвкушение скайп-свидания с Локи делало его жизнь по-настоящему радужной. Он отказался отпраздновать с парнями победу, зная, что его ждет кое-что гораздо интереснее.  
Вернувшись в номер, Тор не спеша принял душ, перекусил, и только потом улегся на кровать и включил ноутбук. Едва он загрузил скайп, как сразу получил сообщение об авторизации. «Принц льда», чудесный ник, Тор рассмеялся, когда его увидел. Авторизовав Локи, он сразу позвонил, зная, что Лафейсон уже ждет.  
— Включи камеру, — потребовал Тор, услышав злое «Наконец-то». На экране появилось изображение, и Тор развернул его во весь экран, наслаждаясь выражением лица Локи. Оно было потрясающим: смесь злости, ярости и понимание собственного бессилия. А еще любопытство – много, много любопытства, и это подстегивало Тора тоже. – Приве-е-ет!  
— Поздравляю, — процедил Локи. – Ты сегодня был как танк.  
Тора неожиданно повеселило то, что Локи смотрел его игру.  
— Спасибо, — ответил он. – И за то, что я сегодня поработал, я хочу получить свой приз.  
Локи снова скривился. Странно, но ему это неожиданно шло – эдакая прима-балерина, утомленная жизнью и поклонниками, уставшая от высшего света. Лафейсон был смешным, а Тор любил посмеяться.  
— И чего ты все-таки хочешь? – соизволил спросить Локи.  
— Тебя, — напомнил Тор. – Ты забавный. И гибкий.  
Второе было важнее, потому что Одинсон очень любил поэкспериментировать в постели. Локи утомленно вскинул бровь.  
— И если я не соглашусь?..  
— Сам все знаешь. Эта запись окажется в прессе. Я даже в оргкомитет не пойду, журналюги все сделают за меня. Каково тебе будет с отобранной золотой медалью?  
— Я ее еще не получил.  
— Дело за малым. С таким отрывом, даже если Грищенко откатает на двенадцать, ты все равно победишь, только если не рухнешь на лед в тройном акселе.  
Локи помолчал. Тор будто наяву видел, как стремительно крутятся шестеренки в его мозгу, и знал, что был прав. Лафейсон почти гарантированно получил бы золото, он был профи, был талантлив, и победа уже почти была в кармане.  
— Ты слишком хорошо разбираешься в этом, да? – наконец процедил он. Тор пожал плечами.  
— Когда-то я выбирал между катанием и хоккеем.  
— Ты? – искренне удивился Локи. – Бывает же…  
Его искреннее удивление обидело Тора.  
— Еще и не такое бывает, детка, — намеренно подцепил он Локи. – Ты еще в этом убедишься. Уж поверь. У меня на тебя большие планы.  
Лафейсон снова сжался в комок и выставил наружу шипы. Но Тор привычно пер напролом, давя оборону соперника.  
— Не пугайся, — хохотнул он. – Пока. До конца игр мне, сам понимаешь, нельзя. Но вот после… После я отыграюсь за все.  
По Локи стало понятно, что он испугался. Да и кто бы на его месте не оробел? Лафейсон, видимо, сравнивал свои и Торовы габариты, и понемногу сползал под стол от страха.  
— Не дрейфь, — утешил его Тор. – Я ласковый. Тебе понравится.  
Локи посерел.  
— А сейчас ты чего от меня хочешь? Если тебе до конца Олимпиады нельзя?  
— Ну, смотреть же мне никто не запрещает, — «утешил» Тор. – А я хочу оценить, какое сокровище попало ко мне в руки.  
Наслаждаясь ошарашенным видом Локи, Тор поудобнее расположился на подушках и скомандовал:  
— Раздевайся!  
Бледный в обычное время, Локи неожиданно покраснел, даже уши запунцовели. Это было так мило, что Тор хищно улыбнулся, предчувствуя, что затеял все очень не зря. Лафейсон же, понурый и притихший, чуть откинул назад крышку своего ноутбука и поднялся. Тор смотрел на него снизу вверх, и с такого ракурса ноги Локи казались еще длиннее, чем были, а фигура – стройнее. Но в целом осмотр Тора более чем удовлетворил.  
А когда Локи начал раздеваться, Одинсон нетерпеливо заерзал. Природа наградила Локи щедро, не поскупилась, дав красивые формы: узкие бедра и талию, но широкие плечи, и смотрелось это очень горячо. Тор облизнулся, когда Локи снял рубашку, открыв его глазам гладкую грудь с бледно-розовыми сосками и чуть выступающими ребрами. В голове Тора завихрились фантазии, как хорош Локи окажется в постели, возбуждение нарастало, отзываясь жаром в теле, и Тор облизал высохшие губы.  
Видимо, это снова показалось Локи слишком хищным и собственническим, он замер, задержав руки на ремне брюк. А Тор нетерпеливо подстегнул:  
— Ну!  
Локи одарил его злым взглядом, и, если бы это было не виртуально, то Тор точно бы почувствовал ожог, как от удара.  
Несдающийся, хоть и зажатый в угол Лафейсон катастрофически Тора заводил.  
— Раздевайся, — прорычал он. – Давай!  
Устроившись еще удобнее, Тор положил ноутбук на левое бедро, а правую ногу выпрямил и уже гладил через трусы возбужденный член. Локи, конечно же, заметил это, снова покраснел и опустил глаза, но позволил брюкам скользнуть вниз по ногам, а потом переступил через них, оставаясь полностью голым.  
— Повернись, — чуть хрипло приказал Тор, и Локи, поджав губы, повернулся спиной.  
С этой стороны вид был ничуть не хуже. Одинсону снова понравилось все: и прямая спина с выступающими лопатками, и ямочки над задницей Локи, да и она сама – круглая, мягкая на вид, но упругая и тугая наощупь. Лафейсон прошел body-control, Тор был в восторге. Да и его член тоже, и Тор уже жалел, что заставил Локи устроить стриптиз. Указания тренера насчет секса были четкими: не трахаться, не дрочить, не давать и не брать в рот, пока не закончишь играть. А возбужденный член уже причинял неудобства, с которыми Тору пришлось бы справляться совсем не руками.  
Локи все еще стоял спиной, маня взгляд Одинсона темнеющими ямочками на пояснице, а Тор, понявший, что ему еще несколько дней ничего не светит, чуть грубо сказал:  
— Одевайся.  
Локи посмотрел на него через плечо, удивленно выгнул бровь, но ничего не сказал. Наклонился, чтобы поднять брюки, и выставился напоказ окончательно, открыв Тору все самое сокровенное.  
— Послезавтра позвоню, — крикнул Тор и захлопнул крышку ноутбука.  
Руки дрожали, и тело то и дело пробивала дрожь, а член почти болел от возбуждения. Но Тор выключил свет, зажал ладони между бедер, чтобы наверняка не дрочить на Локи, и попытался заснуть. Получалось плохо, но в итоге Тор провалился в темный горячий сон, хорошо, хоть не кончил наутро как мальчишка – только от фантазий.  
Полуфинал с Норвегией Тор провел в таком безумии, что пришлось половину всего времени провести на штрафной скамейке. Но команда, к счастью, справилась, хоть Стив и смотрел на него потом недоуменно.  
Но все меркло перед тем, что сборная США вышла в финал. До вожделенного тела Локи осталось всего ничего – выиграть у России. А у Тора было для этого столько сил и невыплеснутой злости, что в победе он уже не сомневался.

На следующий день у Тора и его команды выдался выходной. Но никто и не думал отдыхать. Вечером Россия играла полуфинал с Канадой, и вся сборная США планировала посмотреть, с кем им предстоит сыграть и как. На вечер Фьюри назначил собрание для обсуждения стратегии на финал.  
Тор, немного нервничая, но еще больше радуясь тому, что увидит по-настоящему крутую игру, сидел в первом ряду на трибуне, с мальчишеским восторгом глядя на суету вокруг. Это было настоящим волшебством, еще большим, чем сама игра. С детства любивший хоккей Тор, пусть и редко сейчас, но с удовольствием в нее погружался. Рядом чуть заметно нервничал Роджерс, и пришлось хлопнуть его по плечу, чтобы отвлечь от грустных мыслей.  
— Чё приуныл, кэп?  
— Не хочу победы русских, — признался Стив.  
— Почему? – искренне удивился Тор. Сам он любил русский хоккей, и парней своих – коллег по команде – любил тоже. Канада же для него была слишком зазнаистой, дурацкие «изобретатели хоккея», кем бы они были без скандинавов и русских? Как патриот, Одинсон болел за первую и вторую родину, но профессионал в нем любил и просто хорошую игру, такую, как показывали русские.  
Мимо смурного Стива и воодушевленного Тора прокатился Ови, увидел друга и прижался лицом к стеклу, открыв в приветственном крике щербатый рот. Тор заорал в ответ, а Стив отпрянул, не ожидав услышать на ледовой арене крик брачующихся лосей. К орущим товарищам подъехал Кови, схватил дружбана на шкирку и потащил за собой, напоследок отсалютовав Тору клюшкой. Ови просто махнул, вывернулся из руки Кови и поехал пугать зрителей дальше.  
— У вас так всегда? – занудно поинтересовался Стив.  
— Ага, — радостно кивнул Тор. – Они прикольные. Перейдешь к нам на следующем драфте – сам узнаешь.  
— Упаси Фьюри, — прошептал Стив, а Тор засмеялся в ответ.  
Зрители уже расселись, зазвучала сирена, а за ней – гимны России и Канады. Команды уже официально выезжали на поле, приветствуя друг друга и болельщиков. Трибуны взорвались криками, свистом, расцветились флагами и плакатами. Волшебство, всегда пленявшее Тора, началось.  
Он кричал и свистел наравне со всеми, поддерживал болельщиков России и вскакивал с сиденья в самые ответственные и жаркие моменты. Первые две шайбы Ови, заброшенные с разницей в пару минут, размочили счет и задали тон игре. Вслед за Ови загнал шайбу в ворота Канады какой-то русский вундеркинд, про которого рассказывал Ови, причем не в самых лестных выражениях. Тор тогда посмеялся и сказал, что друг завидует, а в ответ получил такую зверскую гримасу, что чуть не испугался по-настоящему.  
Второй тайм закончился со счетом 3:2 в пользу России, и у Канады были все шансы отыграться, чего Одинсону совсем не хотелось. Стив же, напротив, с воодушевлением встречал все качественные пасы и шайбы канадцев, явно симпатизируя соседям по континенту.  
К третьему тайму обе команды вышли на поле серьезными и собранными. Тор видел, как нахмурился Кови, как потирал левое плечо Ови, уже нацелившийся на победу. Да и их вундеркинд из задорного мальчишки превратился в настоящий таран. У Канады не осталось шансов.  
Россия выиграла 6:3, и Тор, уже давно вскочивший с места и кричащий что-то маловразумительное, был за друзей очень рад.

Зато Фьюри, грозной тучей накрывший маленький зал, куда набилась вся его команда, этой радости совсем не разделял. Он не любил русских – «проклятые комми» — и сейчас озадачился тем, чтобы выбрать верную стратегию для завтрашней игры. На их стороне была усталость русских, не имевших выходного между матчами, в отличие от США, меткость Роджерса и бронебойность Тора. Но и противник имел то же самое, и это было совсем нехорошо. В итоге их массовый мозговой штурм привел к тому, что Тор вышел из зала злым, взмыленным и основательно выебанным, как если бы он действительно позволил кому-то себя поиметь. Фьюри это удавалось одними словами, а церебральный секс в список любимых Одинсоном извращений не входил.  
Мысли плавно перетекли от собственной «выебанности» к тому, кого Тор на самом деле хотел бы поиметь, и, едва зайдя в номер, он позвонил Локи.  
Тот не ответил. Не ответил и через час, и через полтора, и два. Тор терял терпение, злился и протаптывал полы в комнате, то и дело снова нажимая на кнопку вызова. В конце концов Локи ответил, но вид у него был такой усталый и вымотанный, что злость с Тора спала мгновенно.  
— Я был на тренировке, — сразу, без приветствий, сказал Лафейсон. – Послезавтра произвольная.  
— У меня завтра тоже финал, — кивнул Тор.  
— Я в курсе, — зевнул в ответ Локи. Выглядел он в этот момент таким беззащитно-очаровательным, что Тор против воли улыбнулся.  
— Где ты живешь? – тут же спросил он. Локи мгновенно напрягся.  
— Какая разница? Если ты думаешь, что я дам тебе за два дня до финала, то ты еще тупее, чем обычно бывают хоккеисты.  
— Ну, нет, — рассмеялся Тор. – Не льсти себе. Еще раз – где ты живешь?  
Локи и не подумал ответить, вместо этого предложил встретиться в другом месте. Видимо, все еще опасался, что Тор его тут же завалит. Они встретились через двадцать минут, и Одинсон сразу увел его под тень козырька сувенирного магазина, прижал к стене и грубо поцеловал, испытывая странное, почти животное наслаждение от беспомощности Локи и его усердной податливости.  
Это еще сильнее завело Тора. Он сжал Локи между собой и стеной, тискал и мял все, до чего мог дотянуться, почти разрывал на нем одежду. Ненасытность, с которой он это делал, очевидно, передалась и Локи, потому что Тор чувствовал, как крепнет под одеждой его член.  
— Ты и сам не меньше хочешь, — хмыкнул он, едва оторвавшись от губ Локи. – Поэтому с такой готовностью согласился, да?  
— Придурок, — прошипел тот. – Если бы я не мог тебе дать, то плюнул бы на медаль и все рассказал. Натурал бы не обменял задницу на золото.  
С этим Тор не мог бы согласиться, но кто будет спорить, сжимая в объятиях распаленного и чертовски горячего парня?  
— Как от тебя только лед не плавится, — прошептал Тор, снова прижимая Локи к себе и жадно хватая за задницу. Он был слишком возбужден, чтобы себя контролировать, еще немного – и плюнул бы на запрет тренера, но Локи оттолкнул его первым, и этим привел в чувство.  
— Медведь, ты мне чуть все ребра не переломал.  
— И это еще только начало, — многообещающе облизнулся Тор, но отступил на шаг. – А тебе сейчас лучше сбежать.  
Локи именно так и поступил, но перед этим смерил Тора презрительным взглядом, которым можно было морозить рыбу прямо в море. Только у Тора уже выработался иммунитет на это. Сложно поверить в презрение того, кто только что с таким пылом отвечал на твой поцелуй.

Сексуальная неудовлетворенность всегда была для Тора лучшим другом в игре, он выплескивал всю агрессию и желание на ни в чем не повинных противников, а иногда и коллег. Но в этот раз вся его злость пропала втуне.  
Россия разгромила США едва ли не в сухую, только в третьем тайме Роджерсу удалось забить шайбу, но то, как он это сделал, казалось просто магией. Фьюри, вопреки себе, не стал устраивать разбор матча. Скрежеща зубами, он отпустил парней восвояси, но те и сами были рады повинить себя. Стив был молчалив, по его каменному лицу было видно, что он себя грызет изнутри. Остальные выглядели не лучше. А сам Тор был зол, чертовски зол и неудовлетворен, и прекрасно знал, что ему никто не поможет еще целые сутки.  
Но это не помешало Одинсону, едва войдя в номер, позвонить Локи. Тот был неожиданно румяным, распаренным, влажные волосы были зачесаны назад, и Тор понял, что он только что вышел из душа. Тяжелый халат скрывал от взгляда чуть покрасневшую от горячей воды кожу, и Тор на минутку пожалел, что между ними расстояние в несколько кварталов, а потрогать через экран эту теплую кожу и весьма горячее тело пока нельзя.  
— Даже не думай, у меня завтра финал, и я не собираюсь с тобой встречаться, — встретил его Локи.  
— И не собирался, — вздохнул Тор, с трудом отводя глаза от немного распахнувшемся на груди Лафейсона халате.  
— Поздравляю с серебром, — ухмыльнулся Локи.  
— Ты доязвишься, завтра будешь получать от меня поздравления с дисквалификацией, — мгновенно ощетинился Тор. Локи подсдулся. – Ну что, завтра отмечаем твою победу?  
Локи побелел. Он не рассчитывал на то, что обмывать золото будет в компании Одинсона, но шантаж – на то и шантаж, что с ним должна считаться даже такая записная сучка, как Локи. Тор чувствовал свое превосходство, и оно неожиданно радовало его. Почувствовав себя хозяином положения, Тор развалился на диване, закинул левую руку на спинку, а правой выразительно погладил пах. Теперь Локи вспыхнул румянцем.  
— А пока порадуй меня неспешным стриптизом.  
Локи смотрел в камеру ноутбука во все глаза, словно ждал, когда Тор скажет «ха-ха, шутка», но Одинсон выгнул бровь и нагло уставился на Локи в ответ.  
— Чего ты ждешь?  
— Что мне сделать? – севшим голосом переспросил Локи.  
— Ну, для начала можешь немного приспустить халат.  
С видимым наслаждением Тор смотрел, как Локи трясущимися пальцами медленно разводит полы халата, открывая взгляду бледную грудь с бледно-коричневыми сосками, спускает с плеч тяжелую, пропитавшуюся влагой, ткань.  
— Оближи палец и погладь сосок, — продолжал командовать Тор, уже не скрывая, как ему нравится неожиданная застенчивость попавшегося на крючок Локи. Лафейсон облизал указательный палец, держа его во рту долго и неспешно орудуя языком, а потом дотронулся до соска. Тот немедленно напрягся, превращаясь в темную маленькую точку, а Тор расстегнул ширинку и запустил руку в трусы.  
— Второй.  
Локи зажмурился, но указание выполнил, и теперь оба соска чуть блестели от слюны, отражая свет верхней лампы.  
— Потри их.  
У Локи все еще дрожали руки, но он уже не спорил, и его податливость и готовность подчиниться завели Тора так, что и он стесняться перестал – приподнялся, чтобы спустить штаны и трусы, и сел перед экраном в полной готовности. Локи, едва открывший глаза, увидел, как кулак Тора скользит по члену, то открывая, то скрывая головку, и снова зажмурился.  
— Ты не стесняйся, — поддел Одинсон. – Привыкай. Скоро не только смотреть будешь.  
И расхохотался, не выдержав вида смущенного и злого Локи.  
— Халат можешь не снимать до конца, но подол приподними.  
— Это что тебе, платье? – окрысился Локи, но сделал, как велели. Тор цокнул языком, увидев, что и Локи полувозбужден.  
— То есть, ты для вида сопротивляешься? – спросил он. – Цену себе набиваешь?  
— Иди ты к черту, придурок, — прошипел Лафейсон. Глаза у него сузились, заблестели злостью, а Тора ошпарило желанием.  
— Соски, — напомнил он. – И под яйцами погладь.  
Локи тихо застонал, уронил голову на спинку дивана, но поднял и развел ноги, устроив их пятками на диванной подушке. Теперь Тору снова было видно все, только в этот раз он не стеснялся. Локи действительно погладил мошонку, приподнял ее и потер двумя пальцами промежность, почти спускаясь к чуть темнеющему анусу. Тор двигал кулаком быстро и рвано, сгорбился, забывая о своей хозяйской позе, но все смотрел на Локи: на его почти полностью вставший член, на то, как пальцы скользят по промежности от мошонки до расселины, как темнеют соски, а щеки окрашиваются густым, почти болезненным румянцем.  
Тор кончил с громким стоном, сжал кулак под головкой, выдавливая последние капли спермы, собрал ее на ладонь. Локи наблюдал за ним с неясной жадностью, чуть приоткрыл рот и облизнулся.  
— Хочешь? – хрипло спросил Тор.  
— Идиот, — крикнул Локи и захлопнул крышку своего ноутбука.  
Тор рассмеялся и разлегся на диване, закинув ноги на подлокотник. Чистой рукой он выдернул из коробки несколько салфеток и вытерся ими, пока еще не чувствуя в себе сил идти в душ. Все его мысли сейчас были о Локи: несдающемся, но, по всему видно, желающим того же, что и Тор. Он так мило злился, огрызался и стеснялся, что рождал в душе Тора что-то похожее на нежность. Все-таки, Одинсон не сглупил, когда записал его разговор с менеджером Грищенко, и приобрел от этого гораздо больше, чем деньги, например.  
И, хотя Локи еще не стал его окончательно, Тор знал, что до этого остается меньше суток, а уж тогда его ничто не остановит от смакования гибкого холеного тела Лафейсона.

Никто и ничто не остановил бы Тора от просмотра произвольной программы мужчин-одиночников. Все его парни разбрелись кто куда, половина вообще уехала, не дождавшись конца Игр, а Тор уезжать не собирался. Предчувствие отличного вечера заставляло его улыбаться даже при том, что американцы покидали Олимпиаду не чемпионами. Упругая задница Локи с лихвой перевешивала ценностью ускользнувшее золото.  
На экране заканчивал выступление англичанин из предпоследней шестерки, и до выступления Локи, заявленного последним, оставалось все меньше времени. Тор открыл банку нелегального пива – Фьюри запрещал даже думать о выпивке, как и о сексе, но сейчас уже все было можно – и уселся на диване по-турецки, иногда лениво почесывая пятку.  
Пиво закончилось перед выступлением Грищенко, и идти за второй Тору не хотелось – боялся пропустить главное. Русский был серьезен и собран, и улыбаться у него явно не получалось, слишком сильно было разочарование от прошлой неудачи. Катался он так же – без души, на одном умении и опыте, и этим заставил судей поставить себе низкие оценки. Олимпиаду Грищенко покидал с суммой баллов 243,37. Камера уже показывала готовящегося к выходу Локи, и Тор облизнулся, увидев свой пока еще не полученный трофей.  
Лафейсон снова был в черном с зеленью костюме: облегающем, не оставляющем никакого простора воображению, но при этом застегнутом до горла. Это было как воплощение поведения Локи: показывать – показывал, а не давал, да еще и дразнил этим, как настоящая записная стерва. У Тора даже руки зачесались от желания содрать к чертям все Локины тряпки и добраться до тела, а потом показать, что бывает с сучащими красавчиками, считающими себя слишком умными для тупых хоккеистов. Тор не заметил, как оказался сидящим перед телевизором, с жаждой и злостью наблюдая за изгибами и прыжками Локи.  
Когда Локи выгнулся в заклоне, при этом подняв почти к голове левую ногу, Тор сглотнул. Это было необычно, заклоны в основном использовали женщины, а мужчины-одиночники редко отличались нужной гибкостью.  
— Вот же сучий сын, — восхитился Тор. Он сам себе завидовал.  
Лафейсон же самозабвенно крутил полубильман, а у Тора в голове мелькали ужасно развратные картинки и пересыхало в горле.  
Второй раз Тор оторопел, когда Локи пошел на сальхов после «одноногого» акселя. Чертов придурок разозлил Тора. Он мог бы выиграть и без подкупа русского менеджера! Если сейчас он покажет идеальную дорожку, возьмет тройной аксель, то победит окончательно и бесповоротно.  
Локи оправдал ожидания, и закончил выступление настоящим чемпионом, ему аплодировали все трибуны, и даже русская трибуна встала, приветствуя нового чемпиона. В груди Тора стало тепло, он по-настоящему гордился Локи. Это было необычное, но ужасно приятное чувство.  
Лафейсон с тренером обнимались в уголке слез и поцелуев, а судьи начали объявлять оценки. Локи словно не слушал их, принимая цветы и игрушки от маленьких фигуристов, сновавших по льду в погоне за брошенными звездам подношениями.  
Когда судьи единогласно выставили высший балл без единого штрафа, и стало понятно, что Лафейсон не только победил, но и установил рекорд, Локи на секунду позволил себе прикрыть глаза и глубоко выдохнуть. Тренер протянул ему телефон, и Локи немедленно позвонил кому-то, а в голове Тора мелькнула шальная мысль, что, может быть, именно ему. Но он быстро понял, что у Лафейсона его номера нет, и смотрел, как Локи поднимается, посылает трибунам воздушный поцелуй. При этом трубка все еще была прижата к его уху, и он бледнел все сильнее, лицо напрягалось и каменело. Это странно царапнуло интуицию Тора, и он решил выяснить, кто был таинственным собеседником Лафейсона.

Дав Локи время на отдых, Тор позвонил ему через три часа, уже ближе к вечеру. Нетерпение подталкивало его изнутри, желание росло, и Тору все сильнее хотелось заполучить Локи в постель. Тот ответил на звонок немедленно, словно ждал его, кивнул Тору и записал адрес. Спустя двадцать минут Локи входил в радушно распахнутую дверь, на ходу расстегивая рубашку. Тора порадовала его готовность и безотказность, и он перехватил Локи по пути в спальню, прижал спиной к своей груди и обнял. Розовое, такое ужасно невинное ухо Локи манило, и Тор прикусил его за мочку. Локи взвизгнул, засадил ему локтем в живот, но Тор и не подумал его отпускать.  
— Поздравляю с победой, — промычал он, все еще не находя в себе силы выпустить изо рта нежное ухо.  
— Твоими молитвами, — огрызнулся Лафейсон. – Давай быстрее закончим? Мне не улыбается торчать у тебя всю ночь.  
— А у меня были как раз такие планы, — с коварной улыбкой признался Тор, выпустив его ухо и лизнув напоследок шею за ним. – Но и твое нетерпение я могу понять.  
Локи на секунду закатил глаза, показав, как сильно его раздражает наглость Одинсона.  
— Только будь поаккуратнее, у меня еще показательные.  
— Как прикажешь, — продолжал лыбиться Тор, чувствуя нетерпение даже на кончиках пальцев. Они мелко дрожали, пока он стаскивал с Локи рубашку, расстегивал и спускал брюки. Умница Лафейсон не надел нижнего белья, и Тор нежно, но сильно сжал ладонью его член, чувствуя, как тот крепнет в обхвате.  
Тор не отпустил Локи, пока они шли к кровати, продолжал кусать и вылизывать длинную шею, и тащился от пряного запаха туалетной воды. Локи был таким теплым, податливым в его руках, что неосознанно провоцировал на то, чтобы его взяли, растянули и оттрахали так, чтобы даже кончики ушей сочились похотью. Тор ужасно его хотел и намеревался исполнить сегодня все свои грязные фантазии. Локи не сопротивлялся, но и не помогал, просто позволял все, что Тор хотел. Это немного обижало, потому что Одинсон предпочитал отзывчивых любовников, а Локи все еще оставался холодным. Но это было легко исправить.  
Тор толкнул его на кровать и перевернул на спину, потому что сам Локи делать, как видно, ничего не собирался. Длинные ноги свесились с края кровати, и Тор сделал то, о чем уже давно мечтал: поднял их и развел, наслаждаясь податливостью тренированных мышц.  
— Заклон тебе сегодня удался, — похвалил он. – Я наяву видел, как ты будешь выгибаться сегодня на моем члене.  
Локи чертовски мило вспыхнул, румянец спускался от щек до груди, окрашивая кожу в темно-розовый.  
— Соски, — напомнил Тор. Локи хмуро глянул на него, но ничего не сказал, облизал указательные пальцы и потер соски, заставив их сжаться. Тор устроил его ноги на своих плечах, наклонился, заставив Локи согнуться, и навис над ним, потянул зубами соски, заставив их потемнеть от прилившей крови. Лафейсон прикусил губу до белизны и тихо, совсем на грани слышимости, застонал. Тор мысленно похвалил себя – ему снова удалось разбудить дремлющих в душе Локи демонов.  
Он все еще удерживал его согнутым, упругий зад поднимался над кроватью, и Тор погладил ягодицы, пару раз шлепнул по ним и снова услышал протяжный стон – Локи сдавался.  
Но, как бы Тору не хотелось распять его под собой, об обещании быть осторожным он не забывал, поэтому отпустил Лафейсона и поднялся. Запасливо приготовленный тюбик дожидался своего часа на тумбочке, и идя к нему, Тор смотрел на раскинувшееся на кровати тело. Сколько гадких и сладких штук можно было с ним вытворить, фантазий не хватало, но Тор обещал себе постараться.  
Вернувшись, он снова поднял Локи ноги и заставил его держать их под коленями, пока обливал пальцы смазкой и – на пробу, немного – вводил внутрь указательный. Едва палец вошел наполовину, Локи вздрогнул и сжался, что подсказало Тору быть еще осторожнее. Он растягивал сжатые мышцы одним пальцем, старательно смазывая проход, но нетерпение горячей пружиной сворачивалось в животе. С каким бы удовольствием Тор плюнул на все и вломился в тесную дырку, оттрахал Локи до умопомрачения. Но, и Одинсон уважал это «но», нужно было быть терпеливым.  
В Локи входили уже два пальца, Тор крутил ими внутри, раздвигал, чтобы расслабить мышцы, и чувствовал, как они поддаются, впуская в себя все проще. Локи прижал колени к груди и мелко дрожал, обтягивая скользящие в нем пальцы горячей теснотой. Тор щипал себя за бедро, чтобы болью отвлечься от гнетущей похоти, но помогало плохо, ему хотелось выть от желания сделать Локи своим, попробовать, как будет гнуться это тело на его члене. Но вместо этого он продолжал томительно медленно его растягивать, стараясь не повредить Лафейсону перед показательными выступлениями.  
Тор дышал ртом, горло высохло, и воздух царапал его как песком, зато по лбу и груди катился пот, и немного потряхивало от нетерпения. Локи же начал едва заметно поддаваться, двигал бедрами, помогая себя растягивать, можно было подумать, что сам насаживался на пальцы. Тор смотрел на него и задыхался, настолько сильно ему хотелось. Локи тоже был болезненно-румяным, закрывал глаза, но потом снова их распахивал, обжигая Тора горящей зеленью, облизывал сухие губы.  
— Может, все? – жалобно спросил Тор, но Локи упрямо мотнул головой. – Да чтоб тебя…  
Тор массировал указательным пальцем простату и краем глаза видел, как становится все крепче член Локи, пара капель смазки скатились с головки. От каждого касания и поглаживания член дергался, поднимаясь, но при выдохе Локи снова тяжело ложился ему на живот.  
— Я больше не могу, — тихим голосом предупредил Тор, но Локи опять заупрямился. В отместку Тор еще раз смазал пальцы, чтобы облегчить натяжение, и ввел обратно уже четыре. Локи выгнулся и застонал в голос, не стесняясь, широко открыв рот. Тору хотелось заткнуть его поцелуем, но вместо этого он продолжил.  
Локи вдруг сжался, Тор подумал было, что ему больно, но вместо этого Лафейсон впустил пальцы глубже. Указательный уперся в простату, и Локи двинул бедрами, заставив его двигаться в себе. А потом застонал жалобно, выгнул шею и сжался снова, обнимая пальцы в себе так туго, что Тору стало невмочь терпеть дальше, захотелось вставить так сильно, чтобы яйца плющило о задницу Лафейсона. Но – не вышло.  
Локи продолжал стонать, чуть громче, когда толчками выплескивалась на живот сперма, и глуше, пока Тор осторожно вытаскивал пальцы. Ноги, все еще бесстыдно задранные, дрожали, ступни скривились и поджались пальцы, а Локи кончал, заляпывая кожу белесыми каплями, каждая из которых была Тору приговором.  
Одинсон, оглушенный таким предательством, сполз на пол и вытер руку о простыню, краем уха слыша, как продолжает стонать Локи. Мелкий сучонок обвел его, и даже не вокруг пальца, а вокруг четырех. Гадкая стерва!  
— Я убью тебя, — задушенным голосом сказал Тор. Он был возбужден до боли, но все еще оставался джентльменом, и не погребенная под тоннами похоти человечность мешала ему вытрахать Локи так, как хотелось. Тогда бы Лафейсон не только выступать – он не мог бы сидеть.  
— Хочешь, отсосу? – раздался с кровати жалобный шепот.  
— Хочу! – рявкнул Тор, поднялся и лег рядом с вымотанным Локи, чей затуманенный взгляд бесил и заставлять желать его еще сильнее.  
Локи перевернулся, устроился между Торовых ног и лизнул торчащий член, обнял губами мокрую от смазки головку. Тору стало совсем невмоготу. Горячий рот и гибкий язык творили чудеса, Локи заглатывал неспешно, но глубоко, обнимая толстый ствол горлом. От тихих, почти неслышных стонов оно вибрировало, и это заставляло Тора тоже дрожать. Ему отчаянно хотелось вставить Локи до конца – рот на показательных был неважен, — но он держался, крепился из последних сил, даже не позволяя себе смотреть, как двигается между его ног черноволосая макушка.  
Тор чувствовал, как поджимаются от приближающегося оргазма пальцы на ногах, терзал кулаками простыню, не видя, что рвет ее. Бедра вздрагивали в ответ на каждое движение головы Локи, яйца уже звенели от напряжения. Лафейсон мягко погладил мошонку, приподнял ее и помассировал, а Тор вцепился в его волосы, заставляя не двигаться, и кончил, с удовольствием спуская все напряжение и похоть ему в рот.  
Локи глотал так послушно, словно пытался этим загладить вину своей скорострельности, облизывал еще крепкий член, высасывал досуха. Тор хрипло стонал от каждого толчка, наслаждался мокрым ртом вокруг головки и – будто назло – хотел Локи из-за этого еще сильнее. Тот проглотил и вылизал член напоследок, с трудом встал – ноги его не слушались, а глаза затуманились еще больше. Он казался обдолбанным и мягким, Тор приподнялся тоже и потянул его на себя.  
Мокрые и разгоряченные, они развалились в кровати, не чувствуя сил даже накрыться одеялом. Локи прижался к Тору, греясь, и Одинсон обнял его, прижимая к себе крепче. Как ни крути, сейчас он себя чувствовал охуенно, и был бы только рад продолжить. Через часик. Или два… Тор зевнул.  
Чувствуя, как проваливается в теплый ватный сон, он лег на бок, лицом к Локи, и спросил:  
— А кому ты звонил после выступления?  
Локи неожиданно напрягся, посмотрел на него с вызовом, и от прежнего похотливого тумана в его глазах не осталось и следа. Он испытующе смотрел на Тора, ища в его лице намек на какую-нибудь подлянку, но Одинсон был слишком доволен и сиял, глядя на Локи с нежностью.  
— Отцу, — буркнул тот.  
— Он тобой, наверное, гордится, — Тор проглотил еще один зевок. – Мой бы гордился.  
Локи фыркнул.  
— Конечно, гордится. С самого детства только это и делает. Ты шутишь что ли? Он всегда был против того, чтобы я занимался фигурным катанием.  
— Странно, — удивился Тор. – У тебя же отлично получается.  
— Сын Йохана Лафейсона не должен заниматься бабским спортом, — возразил Локи, и было понятно, что он кого-то цитирует.  
— Подожди, — осенило Тора. – Ты сын Йохана Лафейсона? Да ладно? Охренеть!  
Тор с детства восхищался Лафейсоном-старшим – лучшим бомбардиром сборной Швеции, и его отец тоже. Пока они жили в Швеции, Один не пропускал ни одной игры и таскал с собой мелкого Тора, прививая и ему любовь к хоккею. Тор был уверен, что отцовская настойчивость в том, чтобы отдать отпрыска в хоккейный клуб, была связана именно с этим восхищением.  
Но одновременно с этим Тора царапнуло понимание того, что Локи смог отстоять перед отцом свое желание заниматься фигурным катанием, а сам Тор – нет, да и не сопротивлялся даже, просто подчинился указанию отца. Оказалось, что детка-Локи имел просто чугунный характер и не согнулся перед протестующим отцом. Невольное уважение добавилось к тому коктейлю эмоций, что Тор уже испытывал к Локи.  
— И я должен был ему доказать!  
Одинсон заметил, как Локи сжал кулаки, и прижал его к себе, успокаивая.  
— Ну, ты ему доказал, — утешил, как ему показалось, Тор, но вместо этого Локи в его руках еще сильнее напрягся.  
— Конечно, — ощетинился он. – Вот только не талантом, а деньгами.  
— Ты сегодня был лучше всех, — признался Тор, прямо глядя в злые глаза. Локи смотрел на него, плотно сжав губы, но вдруг расслабился – поверил.  
— Неважно. Все равно нечестно. У тебя даже доказательства есть.  
— Утром я все сотру, — пообещал Одинсон. – Ты не обижайся, но я правда хочу тебя трахнуть по-настоящему.  
Локи фыркнул, так смешно, по-кошачьи, потом еще раз и еще, и рассмеялся, но уже не зло, а от настоящего веселья.  
— Боже, хоккеисты, — он прикрыл ладонью лицо. – За что мне это?  
— Эй! – обиделся Тор. – Я не тупой!  
— Ну да, ну да, — кивнул Локи и снова плотно притерся к нему. – Спи, гений, ты сейчас челюсть вывихнешь от зевоты.  
— Это да, — согласился Тор. – И ты поспи. Силы тебе еще понадобятся.  
Покрепче обняв свой долгожданный трофей, Одинсон мгновенно уснул.

Проснулся он от холода, мокрое от пота тело нещадно замерзло в кондиционированном воздухе. Открыв глаза, Тор сразу поискал глазами Локи, но того не было. Понимание инеем сковало спину. Тор поднялся и осмотрел номер. Его подозрения подтвердились. Ни Локи, ни его одежды не было. На звонки по скайпу он тоже не отвечал, и Тор почувствовал, как его одолевает звериное бешенство. Паскуда, обманул, провел, как мальчишку, засранец! Такого Одинсон точно не собирался прощать, особенно после того, как доверчиво открылся перед поганцем, чуть ли не решил душу наизнанку вывернуть.  
Тор стал искать телефон, чтобы сразу, не мешкая, пойти с доказательствами в олимпийский комитет, но не находил. Только обнаруженная на кофейном столике сим-карта подсказала ему, что у блэкберри отросли ноги – длинные сильные ноги профессионального фигуриста.  
— Твою мать, — простонал Тор и обессиленно рухнул на диван. Лафейсон обыграл его по всем статьям. И не дал, и не оставил возможности дальше себя шантажировать. Настало время пожалеть себя, но Одинсон был не из таких. Наоборот, хитрый мозг, привыкший мгновенно менять тактику на льду, подсказывал ему, как поступить. Локи еще ответит за свой обман. Принц льда, мать его.

Тор с детства любил математику, особенно сложение. И, имея несколько слагаемых, мог понять, что они дадут в сумме. И был бы дураком, если бы не признался хотя бы себе: желание, восхищение, гордость, уважение и жалость, а теперь еще и злость, давали ему четкое понимание – он просто влюбился. В юркого и скользкого Локи Лафейсона, лишившего его единственного козыря в игре по своему завоеванию. Тор бесился и страдал, придумывал все новые и новые планы мести, которые, совсем не неожиданно, сводились к одному – заполучить Локи себе в постель, а потом и в жизнь, навсегда.

У Тора оставался отличный шанс поймать Локи на Играх: тот еще должен был принять участие в показательных выступлениях, и Одинсон с нетерпением ждал того дня, когда это случится. Он сразу же парой ухищрений добыл себе место неподалеку от выхода для спортсменов и на несколько дней взял себя в руки, постарался обуздать нетерпение. Локи по скайпу он больше не звонил, хотя поначалу желание такое было. Но силы воли у Одинсона хватило бы на десяток быков, и он затих на эти дни, копя силы для достойного отмщения Локи.

Перед выходом Лафейсона Тор не сводил глаз с выхода, все ожидая, когда же там появится Локи и увидит его. Вот мимо прошел понурый Грищенко, к которому подошел предатель-менеджер, но фигурист отмахнулся от огромного букета и быстро скрылся в раздевалке. Его место тут же занял Локи, и Тор улыбнулся, открывая зубы в хищном оскале. Лениво скользивший взглядом по трибуне Локи наткнулся на него и мгновенно посерел, а Тор подразнил, поигрывая бровями с видом «привет, детка, ты уже не отвертишься». Лафейсон отвернулся и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, успокаивая сбившееся дыхание. Настал его черед выступать, и Локи сразу преобразился, выходя на лед. Как ни крути, но парень был бойцом и настоящим профи, не позволял чувствам взять верх.  
Тор снова наслаждался его катанием, позволив себе на пару минут просто раствориться в музыке и танце Локи. Тот выбрал для показательных Вагнера, откатал сложную программу, с успехом могшую заменить его произвольную. На обратном пути Лафейсон снова попытался найти Тора взглядом, но тот смотрел на него из-за ворот выхода и тихо посмеивался. Локи окружала свита из тренера, менеджера и крепкого парня-охранника, Лафейсон наверняка ожидал от Тора подвоха. Но для тарана-хоккеиста крепыш-телохранитель был нипочем. Когда Локи скрылся в раздевалке, парень встал у двери, но Тор легким тычком в ухо вырубил его и вошел внутрь.  
— Привет, — с ласковой злостью поздоровался он со стоящим к нему спиной Локи. У того даже спина побледнела, порадовав Тора этим несказанно. – А я за должком пришел.  
— Я тебе ничего не должен, — напряженным, но непререкаемым тоном заявил Лафейсон и принялся переодеваться, смущая взгляд Тора обнаженной задницей. Одинсон не спешил, позволил ему переодеться, и только после этого подошел вплотную.  
— Должен, деточка. По гроб жизни. И расплатишься.  
— Я буду кричать, — предупредил Лафейсон. – У меня охрана.  
— Твой мальчик отдыхает у порога, — сказал Тор. – А ты, если не хочешь, чтобы я вырубил и тебя, пойдешь со мной добровольно и тихо.  
— Ты не посмеешь!  
Локи обернулся к нему, яростно сверкая глазами, но уверенная вальяжность Тора сбила с него спесь. Не подчиниться взбешенному, и оттого преувеличенно спокойному Одинсону, у него бы не вышло, и Локи – умный мальчик – сразу это понял.  
— Ты за это ответишь, — прошипел он.  
— В свою очередь – может быть, — пожал плечами Тор. – Но сначала ты.

Локи молчал всю дорогу до арендованной Тором машины, молчал и внутри, беспрекословно сев рядом с Одинсоном и пристегнувшись.  
— Я буду нежен, — сказал тот и, увидев недоумевающий взгляд Локи, пояснил: — Но потом.  
Лафейсон снова посерел от страха. Каких он навоображал ужасов, Тор даже не представлял, но они заочно его смешили. Видимо, Локи подумал, что сейчас его будут насиловать. Некоторая грубость действительно входила в планы Тора, но насиловать он никого не собирался. Наоборот, заставить Лафейсона кончить на его члене казалось гораздо лучшей местью.  
Локи сделал попытку сбежать, когда они входили в спортивную гостиницу, где сборная Тора занимала третий этаж. Но Одинсон быстро пресек все его трепыхания, зажав рот рукой и быстро протащив мимо сонного портье. В номер они вошли незамеченными.  
— И что теперь? – занозисто поинтересовался Локи. Его подбородок упрямо торчал вверх, а глаза блестели от злости, даря израненной ожиданием и переживаниями душе Тора такое необходимое отмщение.  
— А теперь, ершистая детка, ты будешь танцевать на моем члене. И совсем не короткую программу. Скорее, ты просто обязан устроить мне показательные выступления.  
— Хрен тебе, — ответил на это Локи.  
— Нет, тебе, — со смешком возразил Тор. – Крепкий, истосковавшийся хрен, на котором ты спляшешь ламбаду.  
— Я буду кричать.  
— Ну, пожалуйста, — снова засмеялся Тор. – Я люблю, когда громко. Только почти весь этаж пустой, тебя вряд ли кто-то услышит.  
У Локи забегали глаза, он судорожно пытался придумать еще что-нибудь, чтобы избавиться от Тора, но выхода не было, и он это знал. Тор разрешил все его сомнения, толкнув к стене и вздернув вверх руки, для надежности перехватывая тонкие запястья ладонью. Локи сглотнул вставший в горле от страха ком. Тор улыбнулся еще раз, уже спокойно и ласково, но это иррационально напугало Локи еще сильнее. Видимо, он сам боялся того, что натворил, и придумал себе страшные кары от руки Одинсона.  
Тору надоело видеть в глазах Локи страх, он коснулся его упрямо сжатых губ мягко и нежно, лизнул, заставляя их заблестеть и удивленно раскрыться, а потом поцеловал так, как давно хотел. Локи оторопел, не отвечал, только позволял Тору ласкать его рот языком. Но барьеры пали, Тор почувствовал это тогда, когда Локи стал отвечать – неуверенно, будто до сих пор ожидал подлянки. По себе судил, стервец.  
Тор сделал легкую подсечку, и Локи осел прямо ему в руки. Одинсон не отвлекся от поцелуя, от души демонстрируя на рте Локи то, что ждет его задницу, и понес в спальню. Отвлекшийся Лафейсон, к счастью, не заметил приготовленный загодя сюрприз, позволил Тору снова задрать ему руки вверх. И только когда мягкая веревка облегла левое запястье, Локи возмущенно толкнул Тора в плечо.  
— Какого хрена?  
— Гарантия, — ухмыльнулся Тор. – С тобой всегда нужно быть острожным и иметь в рукаве пару джокеров. В этот раз ты не сбежишь.  
— Это похищение и изнасилование, я могу заявить на тебя в полицию, — гордо и обиженно произнес Лафейсон.  
— Доброго пути, — пожелал Тор. – Только выберись сначала.  
Возмущенный Локи замолчал, а Тор воспользовался передышкой и надежно привязал его руки к изголовью кровати.  
А дальше подошло время самого интересного. Тор, не жалея, порвал на Локи рубашку, только рукава остались сиротливо свисать с задранных рук, расстегнул и стащил брюки, потом трусы – сегодня Лафейсон озаботился наличием нижнего белья. Но это было смешной преградой для раззадоренного Тора, и вот уже Локи лежал перед ним во всей нагой красе.  
— Я буду иметь тебя всю ночь, — предупредил Тор, а Локи вздрогнул и сжался.  
И только его предатель-член, крепнущий на глазах, подсказывал Тору, насколько попытки Локи протестовать были смешными и жалкими.  
Одинсон спустился по кровати ниже, встал на колени между ног Локи и уже привычно задрал их вверх и раздвинул. Тренированные мышцы легко подчинились силе, ноги даже не дрожали, и Тор в очередной раз восхитился.  
— Так и держи.  
Локи упрямо зажмурил глаза, но ноги не опустил, и Тор смотрел на него, не отрываясь, пока наощупь добирался до тумбочки, в пустом верхнем ящике которой сиротливо катался и бился о стенки начатый тюбик смазки, спотыкаясь только на квадратиках презервативов. Сегодня Тор хотел использовать их до конца.  
Тор вернулся на облюбованное место между разведенных ног Локи, погладил по заднице, провел двумя пальцами по расселине. Локи молчал, сжав губы, и отворачивался, хотя Тору очень хотелось, чтобы он посмотрел. Но для этого еще будет время, а сейчас хотелось наконец-то натянуть этот узкий зад на член и хорошенько отодрать паршивца, чтобы впредь было неповадно обманывать хороших и доверчивых парней.  
Смазки и в этот раз Тор не пожалел, но прежней ошибки не совершил. Локи хватило пары пальцев и «ножниц», беречь задницу для выступлений было уже ни к чему.  
Тор отпустил ногу Локи, за которую схватился, чтобы успокоить дрожь в руках, натянул резинку и ее щедро облил смазкой. Ноги Локи уже лежали у него на плечах, и Тор сделал резкий бросок вперед, снова сгибая под собой и нависая над скрученным Лафейсоном. Тот, наконец, соизволил посмотреть Тору в глаза, и он с удовольствием обнаружил, что взгляд у Локи снова затуманен.  
— И зачем только ершишься? – задал Тор риторический вопрос. – Сам же хочешь.  
— Нет, — фыркнул Локи и качнул задом так, что член Тора проехался между его ягодиц. Одинсону стало смешно, но ненадолго – возбуждение перекрывало остальные чувства. Придержав член, Тор легко ввел его в тесный, но хорошо смазанный зад, и вкатил до основания. Локи коротко вскрикнул и широко открыл глаза, глядя на Тора удивленно и… восхищенно?  
— Тебе это нравится, — подтвердил Тор, медленно выходя из него, а потом снова резко вставляя. – Нравится.  
— Заткнись, — приказал Локи и дернул связанными руками, заставляя спинку кровати стукнуть о стену.  
— Кстати, можешь кричать, — напомнил Тор и наконец-то отпустил себя, позволив жадно брать то, что так давно хотелось.  
И Локи кричал.  
Стонал громко и с придыханием, бормотал что-то безумное, вертя задом на члене Тора, ходящем в нем размеренно и сильно, сжимал щиколотками шею, когда уже совсем не мог себя контролировать. Тор на полминуты прервался, устраивая его ноги ступнями на своей груди – быть задушенным во время секса не входило в его жизненные планы, — и снова вернул прежний темп.  
После стольких дней ожидания чувствовать вокруг члена вожделенную тесноту было лучшим воздаянием. Тор входил до конца, намеренно каждый раз проезжаясь Локи по простате и вырывая этим новые громкие вздохи, менял угол проникновения, заставляя Локи терять терпение и разум, и наслаждался, нет, НАСЛАЖДАЛСЯ каждой секундой. Растрепавшиеся волосы уже закрывали ему лицо, да и Локи был не лучше – его уложенные гелем кудри разметались по подушке и запутались так, что их вряд ли можно было бы потом расчесать.  
А еще Лафейсон снова покраснел, и соски торчали сами, без какой-либо стимуляции, манили к себе. Тор с трудом оторвал от кровати руку и ущипнул левый сосок, а Локи вздрогнул и сжался так, что пришлось на секунду притормозить – теснота стала просто невыносимой, слишком легко было в нее мгновенно спустить.  
Но и без этого Тор чувствовал, что осталось недолго. Член Локи тяжело лежал на его животе, поблескивая смазкой на головке, пальцы ног уже вовсю скребли Тору грудь, а сам Одинсон чувствовал, как задыхается, как жар тела Локи передается ему, как тяжелеют перед оргазмом яйца. Толкнувшись до конца, Тор поймал безумный взгляд Локи, послал короткий воздушный поцелуй и сказал:  
— Давай, сделай это.  
Локи послушно кивнул, сжал мышцы туго и провел бедрами по кругу. Все, финиш, стоп-игра. Тор так жалобно застонал, что даже сам не поверил, услышав свой голос. Ему стало так хорошо, как может быть только в раю: тепло, туго, слишком сладко. Тело свело короткой судорогой, второй, сперма толчками выплескивалась в презерватив. Локи, открыв рот, выгнулся под ним, встав на лопатки, и, наклонив голову, Тор смотрел, как он кончает, даже не притронувшись к себе. Локи дышал жадно, глотал горячий воздух и коротко стонал на выдохах, явно испытывая такой же сильный как у Тора оргазм.

Тор вышел из него, стянул резинку и, завязав, бросил под кровать. Локи пришлось вытирать салфетками, да и самому не мешало бы почиститься.  
— Отпусти меня, — хрипло потребовал взмыленный Локи.  
— Нет.  
На большее количество слов у Тора просто не хватило сил.  
— Я не сбегу, – настаивал Локи.  
— Конечно. Ты же связан.  
— Развяжи!  
— Я тебе сейчас рот завяжу, — пригрозил Тор, ложась рядом и обнимая свою драгоценную добычу. – Нет уж, терпи. Будет тебе урок.  
— У меня руки затекли, — пожаловался Локи.  
— Не будешь сбегать, — упирался Тор, закинул на него руку и обнял поперек груди. Лафейсон, наконец, заткнулся, только обиженно фырчал.  
Тору его было немного жалко, но и снова оказываться дураком не хотелось. Потерпит до утра, а там, отработав свой обман еще раз, получит долгожданную свободу. Вернее, ее подобие, потому что выпускать Локи из рук Тор совершенно точно не собирался. Тем более, в нем все сильнее крепла надежда увидеть заклон Локи, выполненный на его члене.  
Тор так и уснул, обнимая Лафейсона и пыхтя ему в ухо. И даже во сне он чувствовал себя победителем. Пусть эта Олимпиада золота ему не принесла, зато золотую задницу в награду Одинсон получил.


End file.
